The Only Choice
by Supernova Blade
Summary: We've all been hunted since day one. For as long as I can remember, we've been hated and feared, captured and killed so we don't hurt anyone. We're the monsters society hates. We weren't always this way. I know I had dreams and desires for the future. But those dreams aren't an option now. All any of us can do is survive.
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am, back with another pokemon story. Sorry I haven't been updating much lately. Got really distracted by forums. Well anyway, disclaimer time!**

**I do not own pokemon or anything of the franchise. Just this storyline. Or at least I think so...**

* * *

I pant heavily, peering around the corner of the building I now hide behind. People mill around, hopefully unaware of my presence here. Them, I'm not too worried about. It's the HCP I have to watch out for. As soon as I catch sight of the red outfits the Police wear, I duck back into the alley. I can't afford to let them find me. My heart pounds in my chest as I pray to not be found. After a few moments of silence, I hear a few shouts and then heavy footsteps hurrying past my hiding place. Before long, they are gone. Had it not been late at night, I probably would have been found. I'm finally able to let out that breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Almost immediately, I fall to my knees, the adrenaline that fueled my earlier running all but nonexistent.

I pull my hood up over my head, if anyone bothered to look down this alley. Reaching into my pocket, I take out the piece of bread I had managed to buy before being chased here. The space it leaves in my pocket is just a reminder that I may have to resort to stealing soon. Taking a bite of the admittedly stale bread, I can't help but wonder how it came to this. A month ago, I never would have guessed that I'd be living off the streets like this. I never would have imagined that I'd be like _this._

"_Hey_!" I jolt back out of my thoughts, awoken by a familiar voice. "_Finish that bread already. We have to keep moving._" I scarf down the last bite of bread, annoyed at myself for getting distracted again. I get back to my feet and dart back into the street, already blending into the crowd. I have to admit, Arc was annoying, but he gets me moving again. Through the gaps between people, I catch a glimpse of the red I so greatly fear. Every time, I unconsciously lower my head, pulling my cloak tighter around me.

After what seems like an eternity, I finally reach a side street leading out of the city. I push my way through the crowd, keeping myself from being swept away with them any longer. I ignore the annoyed glares as I break free, passing through the city gate. The comfortable sight of the forest soon greets me, quickly enveloping my form in darkness. Before long, the bright lights of Sena City are far behind me, their glow no longer illuminating anything.

I slow to a walk now that the danger has passed. The sounds of various nocturnal Pokémon reach my ears, giving a strange sense of calm. It's certainly less nerve-wracking than the constant fear of being discovered in the cities. Once I'm sure I'm far enough away from the city, I finally talk again. "I guess you were right about not heading into Sena City. It really wasn't worth it."

Arc chuckled, obviously gloating about being right. "_See? I'm always right about this stuff. You should listen to me more often_."

"I wish I could shut you up sometimes."

"_That might be a little hard considering we share_-" A surge of terror fills my mind the moment he pauses. Something's not right.** "**_Crap! Hide_**!**" I hear the rustling in the bushes soon after. I silently curse myself for talking so loud. Everyone nearby was bound to hear it. As terrified as I am, there's no doubt in my mind that it's the HCP. I was just plain dumb to think they just stopped looking for me. A quick check of the area confirms there aren't any places to hide. Even the trees are too short to hide in effectively. I have to fight.

I crouch behind a tree, eying the bushes. It sounds like whoever it is seems to be having some trouble getting through. Lucky for me, that just means they'll be less ready. In the next few seconds, I see a bit of red cloth come through the bushes. It's definitely them. The moment the person is through the bush, I leap on him, ready to simply knock him out. He's on the ground after a short struggle. I get ready to punch him hard enough to knock him out, but something makes me stop. He's not wearing a HCP uniform. In fact, it's just a red jacket. He looks way too young to be with them in the first place.

"Hey! What was that for?" The boy stands up, pushing me from him. I hurriedly pull my hood back on, hoping he hadn't seen my face. It turns out he was in fact a kid around my age, maybe a little older. He has short, wavy blond hair and grey eyes. He stands a bit taller than me, and looks a little more muscular as well. I'm briefly reminded of my own apparent inability to grow huge muscles and feel a pang a jealous. He wouldn't be too much of a problem if it came to fighting him, though. "What the heck are you doing? You can't just attack people like that!"

Arc's voice echoes in my head, a sense of urgency flooding my head. "_What are you doing? Run!"_

"Well, um... You see... I thought..." Finally, I come up with an excuse. "I was training for a wrestling match and you looked like a good opponent!" I never said it was a good excuse. I start to back away slowly, waiting for a good chance to run for it.

The teen doesn't seem to believe me. He crosses his arms, a dubious look on his face. "Really? In the middle of the night? Sure you were." I take another step back, this time a bit farther. Unfortunately, he notices this and takes a step toward me. "Why are you so jumpy? It's like you're hiding something." Now I really hope he can't make out my face in the dim light. Fear is the dominant emotion now, and it's really showing in my expression. I feel a bead of sweat roll down my cheek.

Time to run.

I turn on my heels, ready to break out into a full sprint. But the guy anticipated this and had already reached out to grab me. I'm too slow and his cold hand grips my wrist. It is almost immediately pulled away with a quiet yelp, but it was enough to throw me off-balance. I fall to the ground, my hood falling down in the process. My face is suddenly exposed in the pale moonlight, highlighting my every feature. The teen stares at me in shock, far over the shock I just gave him.

"_Busted..._" Arc whispers.

And I may have forgotten to mention this. I'm exactly what society fears and hates. What the HCP hunt down and capture. Every human being is taught that we have to be destroyed.

My name is Raiden Quinn. I'm a hybrid.

* * *

**That was pretty good for a first chapter, if I do say so myself**

**Raiden: It was okay, I guess.**

**Quiet you! Or I will drop you into the imagination pit of no return! Anyway, remember to R&R!**


	2. Self Defense?

**Woohoo! New Chapter, baby! I'm back in the game!**

**_Arc_: Oh calm down. It's not that big of a deal.**

**... Disclaimer. Now.**

**_Arc_: Fine. _SupernovaBlade doesn't own or claim to own the Pokemon franchise in any way, shape, or form_. Happy now?**

**Yes. Oh, and this chapter is told from the POV of the stranger from last time, enjoy!**

* * *

"You're a hybrid..." I finally manage to say. He looks up at me from the ground, a positively terrified look on his face. From the look of his torn and ratty clothes, he's probably been running for a while.

He even looks a few years younger than me. It's hard to imagine someone that age being on his own like this. But then again, most hybrids are.

Both of us get over our shock at nearly the same time. However, he was first to react. He leaped to his feet, the black fur around his face glowing slightly. He looks almost completely different, having adopted a far more dangerous expression. His eyes are narrowed, and a snarl starts to form. Even in this dim light, his many, sharp fangs are visible. A low growl fills the recently silent air.

I start to back away, not wanting to prompt this kid to attack. At the very least, not scare him any more than he already is. Luckily, he stays where he is.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you or anything," I say after a few more seconds of silence. His expression softens for a moment, but quickly goes back to the same, cornered animal look. This isn't going anywhere. I reach to my belt, aiming for the pokeball there. If things go sour, and I'm sure they will, I'm not going to be defenseless.

However, as I reach for the red and white ball, every hair on my body starts to stand on end. A slight tingling covers every inch of my skin. I turn my attention back to the hybrid, who is apprently even more agitated. _Crap_! No doubt about it, now. He's an electric type. Everyone knew how hard it was to deal with Special moves. And electric types were full off them. I take my hand away, but the obvious danger doesn't decrease. In fact, it almost feels like it was about to get worse for me.

I hate being right all of the time.

Suddenly, I hear the familiar click of a pokeball, making the both of us flinch. In a burst of yellow light resembling a lightning bolt, a small canine pokemon appears at my feet. It is primarily green and has a lighting bolt running across it's body. It stood crouched, its ears pulled back. I could hear a growl coming from it as well. Bolt just had to learn how to get out of his pokeball, didn't he?

As I expected, the hybrid before me only becomes more agitated. His eyes narrow, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say his eyes turned yellow. I close my own eyes, waiting for the inevitable Thundershock. The next thing I hear is a small clap of thunder.

But the pain doesn't come.

I warily open my eyes, seeing that nothing has changed. Except that the hybrid is just as confused as I must look. Bolt still looks like he's defending me. Every few seconds, a flash of blue electricity appears on his fur. Then it hits me. His ability is Lightning Rod! A smirk forms on my face. I guess he can't attack us, huh? However, this new development didn't stop him from trying. At all.

Once more, a the hybrid tenses and a blast of electricity comes right at me. Just like before, it immediately arcs toward Bolt. "What the hell?" he shouts angrily. Was it just me, or did his voice sound different right then? I could have sworn it was a bit higher earlier. "You can't just absorb my lightning like that!" Bot barks something, which seems to make the guy even angrier. "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm evolved and not an electricity stealing jerk!" Wait, what is even going on here? At least he's distracted.

"Bolt, Quick Attack!" Responding immediately, the Lightning Pokemon bursts forward, leaving an afterimage behind. Obviously caught off guard, thhe hybrid isn't able to dodge the blur heading at him. The force of the attack sends him flying into a nearby tree hard enough to knock the breath out of a normal person. Unfortunately, he's no normal person.

The boy gets back to his feet, albeit a bit shakily. "Okay, i take it back. You're not that weak. But it's just because you have a really unfair advantage!" He suddenly stops, as if listening to something. "Of course I know what I'm doing! You don't even know how to fight!" Both Bolt and I stare at the boy in confusion. Is he... talking to himself?

"Just use Quick Attack again..."

"Trike...?" Despite being just as confused, Bolt rushes foward again. Once again, the boy is caught off guard and thrown to the ground.

"Ice Fang!" I can feel the chill even from where I stand as Bolt prepares his next attack. What happens next is a loud cry of pain, probably audible to anyone within 50 yards. But as quickly as it came, it ends. The deafening silence of the forest continues. I return Bolt to his pokeball and walk to the prone form of the hybrid. He's clearly unconscious, but the steady rise and fall of his chest confirms he's alive. Then again...

I look down at his midsection with a grimace, where his tattered shirt is soaked in blood. Two small holes are in the fabric, but just barely visible in the deep red. Perhaps Bolt and I went a bit too far. I never was one to stop when needed. On the other hand, he seems to have more wounds than that. Maybe he just opened up on of the more painful ones? Even so, that wound is going to need treatment soon. Luckily, the Pokemon Center in Sena City actually treats hybrids (in secrecy of course), but there's no way I could get him there anytime soon. He looks light but that looks like a lot of blood.

I reach into my pocket and take out the small, red and black orb. A click brings it to full size. An X-Ball, the one thing I never wanted to actually use. I've always hated how the HCP made every traveler carry these things around,, just in case. Yet, it seems I'm going to have to use it to get this guy to the city.

Taking a deep breath, I bend down and touch the front of the ball to the hybrid's forehead. He is immediately enveloped in a dark yellow glow, before each of his features disappear into formless energy. Within a second, he has disappeared into the ball. The button on the front flashes red for a few seconds before a ping resounds throughout the air. I start out at a run toward Sena City.

I just hope I can get him out of this thing.

* * *

**_Arc_: You didn't even tell them the guys name? Wow...**

**Did you see a place to put that in! No? I didn't think so. No one is just going to say, "Hi! My name's " " in the middle of that kind of situation!**

**_Arc_: ... It's Dean.**

***gasp* BLASPHEMY!**

**X-Ball: An item used mainly in the Xeres Region to capture wild hybrids that attack. Every traveleing citizen is required to have at least one.**


	3. A Deal

"You really went overboard with this one, didn't you?" That voice breaks through my sleepy stupor, bringing me back to my senses. I can feel myself lying on something flat and a bit cold. This is definitely not the forest floor or a tree branch.

"Well he did attack me." That voice sounds familiar. Just not in a good way. I crack open my eyes, recoiling from the bright light that greets me. I try again, this time much more slowly. I can soon make out the florescent lines of light in it. Not good. I'm in some building! Without a second thought, I prop myself up with my arms. I have to get out of here!

However, the moment I sit up, an intense pain races through my midsection, eliciting a loud cry of pain. Immediately, the voices outside the room stop. Crap! They heard me! Ignoring the bolts of pain racing through my body, I sing my legs over the side of the bed I'm on. I slight chill comes over me, and for the first time, I realize I'm shirtless. I guess I'll just have to steal another one later. At least I still have my pants.

Upon my feet hitting the floor, I hear the door start to open. It really doesn't help that the pain has only increased. I use the table to steady myself, but soon realize my right hand is in something wet. I look down, my eyes widening at the sight of the parts of the mattress covered in blood. My blood. The door swings open, letting in a Nurse Joy and Audino.

Upon seeing me, the Audino lets out a cry of surprise and rushes over to me. She guides me back to lying on what I now recognize as a hospital bed. I have little strength to resist as I am laid back down. "You really need to stay in bed," she says in a worried tone. "You're still recovering from you wounds."

Before I can ask what she means, Nurse Joy comes over to the table, a warm smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're finally awake! It's been an entire day since Dean here brought you in." Wait just a minute... I've been asleep a whole day? And who's Dean?

"_Arc!"_ I call out mentally. Arc's reply is noticeably groggy, despite him being more or less a voice.

_What is it? I was trying to take a nap here?_

_"Did you know we were asleep that long?_"

_Not really. I mean, you were lost in your subconscious and I couldn't get up, so I went to sleep too._ I really should have expected that. I bring my attention back to the Nurse and Audino standing over my bed, who gladly didn't notice my internal conversation.

"So, I'd say you'll be out of here in a few days," Nurse Joy continues. "To make sure you're perfectly healthy and able to move effectively." She probably said something else before that, but I wasn't really paying attention.

It takes a few tries before i finally manage to speak. It's like I forgot how to for a moment. "So what are we-I doing here?" Joy seems a bit confused about why I would ask.

"Don't you remember? Dean brought you in because you got wounded in a battle. You probably would have bled out if he hadn't." Then, as if something had just come to mind, her joyful look is suddenly replaced with a downward gaze. The only problem is-" Suddenly, the door crashes open, revealing a tall, blond figure. I recognize him immediately. So he's Dean. I once again attempt to sit up out of instinct, but the pain forces me back down. I really hope this heals up soon.

"So, how's the guy doing, Joy?" Dean asks, sounding very relaxed for a guy in a hospital. And loud. He meets my eyes full of anger with his of Joy. "Hey,you're up! That's great!" Huh/

"Did he just say, 'That's great?'" Arc interjects. Dean makes his way over to the bed, apparently not bothered by all the blood.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about what happened before. Bolt and I just tend to go overboard sometimes." Then, his expression mirrors that of Nurse Joy's. "Except, I bet you're wondering how you even got here in the first place, huh?" Now that he's mentioned it, how did I even get here. Judging by the amount of blood I must have lost, I should have died long before we even got to the closest Pokémon Center. The only way is-

I can feel what blood remains rush out of my skin with that grim realization. No... He wouldn't... He didn't! From his belt, Dean unclasp a red and black ball, soon enlarging it to full size.

Arc utters a few choice words I don't want to repeat. Not that I can blame him.

"It was the only way to keep you alive," Joy says, breaking the silence. With that sentence, I feel Arc snap. Before I know it, I'm just a spectator in my own body. My mouth is moving on its own. Well, not really.

"The only way?!" Arc shouts. Both Nurse Joy and Dean are noticeably shocked by "my" outburst. "You could have just carried me here! Or even left me to die! That would have been way better than being bound to a pokeball!"

_Arc! Calm down_! I shout to him.

"_Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? We're stuck with that X-Ball forever,and there's no way we'll have freedom from anyone!_" The pure panic coming from him is starting to bring me down to his level. I was trying to stay calm, but this is just too stressful. Before, I could at least blend in with humans if I wore a large cloak. Now, any HCP member could identify what I am with ease. Those damn X-Balls made it so my body gives off a weird signal that the HCP can pick up on if they're close enough. My days of freedom are over.

"W-well there is something you can do..." someone says. Arc looks down at the voice, finally taking notice of the audino. "You see, one of the hybrids we treated mentioned something about someone who could break someone free from an X-ball." Someone who could get me free from this thing? It's too good to be be true! "I don't know if it's true, but he said the person lives in Blackhollow City." I should have known. Nothing that convenient is ever that simple. I can practically feel my hope dying like a rose in a blizzard. There was no way I could ever get to Blackhollow. That's where the Pokémon League is held. Trainers only. I couldn't even get there, much less sneak in.

"Did Audino say something?" Dean asks. Oh right. They're still here. I manage to take back control of my body, momentarily enjoying having feeling in my body once again.

"Nothing important. There's apparently a guy who get me out of this, but he's in Blackhollow." The older boy's expression suddenly changes to a much happier one.

"Well then, I guess you're in luck! 'Cuz Bolt and I are heading there! Right after we beat the Gyms, of course." He is? I suppose it should have been obvious. Nearly everyone wanted to Champion of the Xeres League. "And ironically, you can actually travel now. You just have to go in the X-Ball sometimes." Okay, maybe this isn't too bad. I mean, it can't take too long for Dean to get all the badges, right?

_I wouldn't be too sure about that.._. Arc mutters.

"_Shut up, he's our only shot._ "

_But still, just look at him._

_"He beat you, didn't he?"_ That shuts him up. He never liked having his mistakes pointed out.

"So, what do you say?" Dean asks.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Arc: You know I hate hospitals...**

**Why? Because there's always someone watching you?**

**Arc: No, because I can't run around and electrocute things.**

**Raiden: -_-**


End file.
